The clinical whole body hyperthermia project (WBH) has examined the feasibility and safety of combining whole body hyperthermia temperatures to 41.8 degrees C for 2 hours with adriamycin and with methyl CCNU. To date 12 patients have received WBH plus adriamycin beginning at 10/m2, progressing by 10 mg/m2 every two patients, and currently at 50 mg/m2. Toxicities include usual WBH toxicities of fatigue, peripheral neuropathy, diarrhea, nausea, minor pressure burns, post WBH fever, as well as alopecia at 40 mg/m2, mild leukopenia at 40 mg/m2 and an instance of adriamycin induced cardiomyopathy at 380 mg/m2 cum. dose of adriamycin. Sixteen patients have received WBH plus methyl CCNU with similar WBH toxicities described above, but no evidence of myelosuppression indicating a problem with either the absorption, biodegradation, or metabolism of the oral medicine. Current investigations combine WBH with the intravenous nitrosourea BCNU.